


Birthday Pie

by Popsmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Sad, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, ifunny - Freeform, short story sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsmart/pseuds/Popsmart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a pie for Dean's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story I made for my Ifunny Short Story Sundays

Sam groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.  
"Is everything okay, Sam? You can take a break if you must." Castiel asked softly, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
Sam shook his head, his hair swaying back and forth as he did. "I'm fine, Cas, I'm just tired is all. We've been up all night attempting to find the _best ___apple pie recipe for Dean's birthday."  
Castiel nodded, picking up another cookbook, heavy traces of concentration painting his face as he read.

After just a few more hours of strenuous reading, Sam finally sighed in relief, grinning at Castiel as he gently sat down his cookbook.  
"Dude, I think I actually found the best pie for Dean! It's this one right here." He slid the cookbook over, pointing to a picture of a bacon and cinnamon apple pie.  
Castiel scrunched up his face in light disgust but didn't even bother protesting at the heavily fattening and unhealthy pie since it was Dean's birthday and Sam, above anyone else, knew what his brother would like.

Quickly, the two got to work searching for the ingredients to make Dean's birthday pie, making sure every little detail was perfect for their fellow brother.

Sam wiped off his forehead with the back of his hand, slowly bringing the pie out of the oven, looking over at Castiel for even a small hint of disapproval.  
"You think he'll like it?" Sam asked, looking down at the gorgeous, golden pie. The scent of bacon, bread, apples, and cinnamon invaded their nostrils. making Sam's stomach growl and Castiel wonder whether or not the pie would even be worth consuming since he was an angel again, no longer having the desensitised tongue of a human.  
"I think he'll love it, Sam," Castiel gave a weak smile, "he loves everything you make."

Sam wrapped the pie in foil, ensuring to keep it hot on the drive to Dean.  
"You ready?" He asked Castiel, pulling on his coat. Castiel nodded slowly, offering to take the pie as Sam headed out of the door of the Bunker, sliding into the driver's side of the Impala.

"You coming?" Sam asked Castiel as he pushed the door of the Impala open, sliding his long legs out.  
Cas shook his head, handing Sam the still warm pie. "I'll come see him after you, Sam. You need some time alone."  
Sam shrugged, shutting the door and turning to walk up the small hill just in front of the car, making his way up to a small wooden cross in the ground.

"Hey, man," Sam muttered, standing awkwardly above his brother's grave, "it's your first birthday since- well- you know." He chuckled bitterly, holding back tears.  
"I-I remembered the pie this time, dude. It's bacon, apple, and cinnamon." Sam sat the pie down gently on the ground, dropping to his knees beside it. "The truth is that I miss you, Dee," a sniffle escaped his body,  
"I'm scared and I don't know what to do without you, Dean. I don't. I'm just your stupid, scared little brother that I've always been, but this time, you aren't here to help." Tears streamed down the young Winchester's face as he hugged the cross bearing his brother's initials.

Castiel placed a sympathetic hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's time to go, Sam.." He muttered, helping Sam up.  
The two headed back to the car, not exchanging any words, just silence.  
When Castiel thought Sam couldn't see, a tear slipped out of his eye, a hushed goodbye from him to Dean as he bowed his head in silence while Sam started up the car.


End file.
